Cantlerlot's Angels
by DWhay
Summary: The Doctor, with his faithful companion Twilight, recieve an urgent letter from Celestia telling them to come to Canterlot Castle as soon as possible. Little do they know, a long-banished enemy of Whoove's has returned in a new form. The Weeping Pegasi are in castle, and there's only one pony to call This contains a lot of Doctor Who canon, but a newbie at the show can still enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Years ago in the Canterlot Royal Library, in the darkest, most secluded part of the library, an excited young filly sat on her chair, reading about magic. A single lamp hung over her, illuminating a useless puddle of light for her to read. All she'd ever wanted was to go to school and be like Celestia, so she'd seized the first opportunity to learn. The lavender unicorn wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her in the inky shadows, absorbed in her book. Just when she'd flipped a page she glanced something out of the corner of her eye, a tall, slender figure lurking in the darkness beyond her lamplight.

She acted like it had never happened, forgetting about the incident as soon as she looked away. The creature that she'd seen continued it's business, systematically removing books from the library by plucking them off the shelf and incinerating them with it's bare after it had done this the creature looked at the filly, who was reading the last book it longed to destroy. The creature marched out of the shadows, looming over the lavender unicorn.

She screamed at the top of her lungs in terror. The creature had no mouth, just two beady black eyes sunk far back into it's pale, gaunt face. It didn't make a sound as it snatched the book from her, burnt it, and faded back into the darkness from whence it came. The filly blinked and stared at the desk, now empty.

"Why am I sitting at a desk?"

Next she peered at her list of books, the one at the very top was the book she'd just seen be incinerated. With a sigh, she made the long, arduous treck back up to the reception desk.

"Miss, I'd like to read this book here, 'Mythical Creatures and Miscellany.'"

"I've never heard of it." The librarian said, frowning. "I'm sorry little girl but there is no such book here."

"But it's on my list and this library has a copy of every book ever published. I don't remember what it looks like but it's on my list and my lists have never lied to me before."

"I'm sorry, dear, but that book doesn't exist. I would remember, i remember everything in here."

"But... but..."

The filly made her way to the back of the library once more, frowning. She gathered her pencils and quills and was about to leave when she saw the same creature, running it's hoof long the shelf. It wore an old, tattered back suit and a sanguine tie. The tall, slender creature looked at her and put a hoof over where it's mouth should have been, staring into her soul with it's cold insect-like eyes. She shrieked again, wailing her fear to the high heavens.

"What the devil is going o-"

The librarian stopped and joined in screaming at the thing, backing away and turning to run. Just when she'd looked away, she looked around, confused as to where she was and why she was there. The filly screamed again, desperate for help.

"What the devil is going o-"

It repeated, the mare would turn around, forget where she was, hear the scream, repeat, every time she'd forget about the creature. It was like it was erased from her memory if she looked away. It happened ten times before the creature scowled. It was fed up with all the screaming and shrieking. It's hooves began to crackle with energy, the place where it's mouth should have been began to fade back into it's head, a harsh sound of metal on metal piercing the shrieking mare's eardrums.

The monster was about to vaporize the filly when a brown stallion leapt in front of it, brandishing a sort of screwdriver-like object in his teeth. A bolt of lightning shot form the hooves of the creature, just ot be absorbed by the stallion's gadget.

"Run for your lives!" He yelled to them, fastening his bowtie.

"Wait!" The filly screamed "Who are you?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm The Doctor, now run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight never spoke of the incident in the library, she was too afraid to. She'd told a few friends and they'd laughed at her like it was some sort of midsummer eve dream. In magic kindergarten she was mocked for dressing her doll up like the Doctor, and she even liked to pretend he was there with her. He'd become her hero, and she'd trusted him with her life, but as much as she wanted him to be real the other foals teased and mocked her over her 'imaginary' friend. She would be driven to tears by them taunting her with insults and names.

Over time she learned that The Doctor was nothing but a figment of her imagination, and that nopony would ever believe her. She had dreams about him, but over the years she stopped thinking about the bowtie-wearing heroine and put her dolls away. Her 'Raggedy Doctor' ceased to be the subject of her fervent worship. After a few more years she had put up a rock-solid mental wall, on one side her faith in The Doctor, the other was the denial she fed herself to fit in. Although she would dream of him, she began to believe the children around her. By the time she left for Ponyille all those years later, she'd convinced herself it was all a dream.

The mare had succesfully rid herself of her childish belief, and put it all behind her. Now she was living in Ponyville, and she had real friends, she didn't need her 'Raggedy Old Doctor' anymore. She had magic and she could handle herself, she didn't need a hero, or so she told herself.

* * *

It all went awry one night when Twilight was relaxing in her room, reading a book and sipping tea. She was in her favorite pajamas, her candles lit and door barred. She liked to lock herself in sometimes, just her and her books she so devotedly studied. It was her ritual on Wednesdays, to shut herself in and dedicate the night to her dusty old tomes. But tonight would turn out to be far different from every other dull, musty Wednesday night.

The mare was holding a book and a quill with her magic, jotting notes on the 'Magical Maladies of Earthborn Creatures'. It was an interesting book, she had to admit. Easily a good read. She was so busy with here reading she didn't notice the large blue phone box appear on her front lawn and a brown, suited stallion in a dashing red bowtie step out of it. Smoke poured from the box as he stepped out and locked it, coughing on the vapors. Even with him hacking his lungs out on the poisonous fumes she continued to read, smiling away.

The Doctor groaned as the TARDIS refused to let him in, locking itself from the inside. The stallion kicked the box with a curse in some distant, alien language, scowling.

"Never letting someone sell me 'Pure Air Freshener Bombs' again." He grumbled. "So where did you drop me this time old girl?"

He glanced around, peering up at the library window, the one Twilight Sparkle sat behind. The Doctor smiled and looked back at his beloved blue box. He knew that he'd been sent there for a reason, the TARDIS always had some ulterior motive for dumping him somewhere. Maybe it was just the way she worked or dumb luck, but it was a very nice situation. He'd always wanted to meet the filly he'd saved in the library all those years ago, and now it didn't really seem like his machine was offering him a choice.

With the utmost of confidence he strode up to her door, smiling. He knocked.

He straightened his bowtie, made sure that he didn't have any sort of alien slime on him or that he was dyeing in any way, after all, didn't want to scare her. He checked to make sure both of his hearts were beating, his pockets were in order. After a minute or so he got worried and went to knock again. Just before his hoof touched the door, it opened.

Twilight answered her door, smiling merrily. "Hello sir, how're you this eveni-"

The Doctor gave a sheepish grin. "Hey!"

"You... I... You're not even..."

Twilight stuttered out a few more nonsensical words, swaying back and forth. Then, like a light switch being turned off, she blacked out. Whooves barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh great Gallifrey what did I do this time." He muttered.

[hr]

Twilight woke an hour later on her library floor. "Ugh... must have been another one of those crazy dreams... I need to get more sleep... maybe I'll ask Zecora for that-" She glanced something out of the corner of her eye.

The Doctor was across the room, tampering with her many gadgets. "Oh, you finally came to. Nope, not a dream, dear. On the other hoof when we met you were just a sweet little filly, and I saved you life. You looked so cute running for your life... you know, as good as I can make that sound without it freaking you out."

"But you're not real! I was tired and it was just a dream!"

"Really?" He asked, patting himself down. "If this is dream then you can't feel pain... so if it makes you feel any better, you can hit me in the face."

Twilight narrowed her eyes at him, confused."But why didn't I see you again? It's been years since then and I haven't even heard about you... I thought that I'd imagined you... and that [b][i]thing[/i][/b] in the Library."

"Oh, dear. Sorry about that. You probably want an explanation, I can tell you're a witty mare. It was a creature known as The Silence, they are memory-proof. Once you look away from them they disappear from your thoughts. It's like a switch in your head they can flick. They can also delete things from ever have existing, it's extraordinary. That's what it was doing in the library all those years ago, deleting books. That's why when you asked for that one book the Librarian didn't even know it existed, because to her it never did."

"That is ridiculous! I mean how is it supposed to do that without getting into your head somehow?"

"Like this." The Doctor grabbed a piece of chalk and went to work on a diagram describing an advanced form of thermo-osmosis that allowed The Silence to sift through brain cells and clear away the ones that they wanted. After he was down he spent another few minutes explaining to her the exact process, and how it took place in seconds.

"That's... not, I mean, I get it but how does... how could something become that advanced?"

"Oh, they've had millions of years to master that little trick. How do you think it shot electricity at you or knew just how to make you forget? It's smart, very smart. Not as smart as me, but then again there are very few things in existence that have been where I have. Like right now, if I'd tell my old bloke that I'd fallen into a dimension of talking equines and mythical creatures, they'd laugh in my face... or they'd just suppose it's true since I once found this sun that wasn't hot, but ridiculously cold."

"How is that possible either?"

"Actually, for once you've got me stumped. But hey, the universe is a big place, and frankly I'm not one to complain when it throws me a curveball. So how're you? Nice place, library, I specifically like that it's a tree that was manipulated with your 'Magic' to grow into a home. Clever."

"Why are you here? I was fine until you showed up." Twilight fumed, angry at being shown up.

"Oh, um... I was tricked into buying these things called 'Air Freshener Bombs'... They were really just bombs and my ship's a bit torn up. See, I have this box, it can travel anywhere in time and space, plus it's bigger on the inside. It's really nice. See, I've got this old locker full of old socks and I wanted to freshen it up in there-"

"I don't care about your socks! Why did you come back here? You can't just save somepony's life then come back years later and say hi!"

"Umm... I didn't have much of a choice. See, it was this or choke to death on toxic fumes. I decided that it'd be better to catch up with an old friend then, you know, die."

"So you're just here for the night?

"Hmm... meh, I think that maybe I'll stay for the night, I mean, this place is great. If you can accommodate me, I'd love to bunk here for the night. Say, do you have any books on your physics here? I find this dimension's gravity and wind resistance to be fascinating. See, I noticed that-"

Twilight was already walking away. "The spare room in down in the basement, bathroom's over there and my room is upstairs if you need me." She yawned. "Please don't do anything weird while I'm asleep."

"I'll try! No promises, though."


End file.
